Provide for the production of crude and purified antigens necessary for antiserum production. Using those immunogens and purified immunoglobulins from animal species, the Contractor will immunize, bleed, and process approximately 130 liters of immune sera on an annual basis. Provision is also made for the housing and maintenance of approximately 400 hamsters, 500 rats, 25 pigs, 70 goats, and occasional donkeys or calves. The contractor will provide for a system for accounting for the production and distribution of reagents.